Make it Big
by Xx.Words.of.Wisdom.xX
Summary: Annnabeth Chase has finally gotten her dream job at Olympus Architecture, but when Percy Jackson, her roommate, Thalia's, cousin comes to bunk with them, things get a little rough throwing Annabeth off her game, in many ways. Off her rising career, and her vow to stay away from romance. Will she stay strong, or will she break down all together?
1. Chapter 1

Make it Big

Chapter 1

"Annabeth Chase?" A lady, wearing thick red-framed glasses, called out peering into the waiting room.

A tall girl, with intense grey eyes, and curly blonde hair pulled back in a neat bun stood up, and grabbed her purse.

"Please follow me," The lady spoke.

Annabeth followed the lady into a small office, with grey leather seats, a few bookshelves, and a clutter free desk.

"Ms. Athena will be with you in a moment, Ms. Chase. Please have a seat." The lady said before leaving.

Annabeth nodded, crossed the room, and sat on one of the leather seats. Olympus Architecture - Annabeth never imagined she would be sitting in the office of her dream company, with a job interview.

From the hallway, footsteps rung. Annabeth straightened, and smoothed her black pencil skirt, before a beautiful women with thick brown hair, and intense grey eyes walked in.

"Ah, hello, Ms. Chase! Thank you for joining us today!" She greeted smiling, and sticking out her hand.

Annabeth stood, smiling as well, grabbed her hand, and shook it. "Oh not a problem at all, Ms. Athena. I admire your breathtaking blueprints, and would join you any day!"

Athena smiled happily. "So I see you've done your research Ms. Chase. Very nice. We rarely hold job interviews with fully determined and committed people."

Annabeth smiled brightly. She had a feeling this interview would run smoothly.

* * *

The interview went well, just as Annabeth had assumed. The two talked, angles, lines, and laterals, over some coffee, and eventually over the history of the company.

At the end, Athena concluded the interview by saying, she would love to speak with Annabeth at Starbucks in the morning to discuss her decision.

By the time Annabeth got home, she was beaming. Imagining her work at the company, and how much everyone would appreciate her, and her dedication.

Unlocking her apartment door, and pushing it open, Annabeth found her roommate Thalia on the phone. "Yeah," she was saying. "Alright, bye."

Thalia turned around, and smiled at Annabeth who was shutting the door, "Well how did it go girly!"

"It was colossal! Athena and I are going to chat over her decision at Starbucks tomorrow!"

"That's great news, Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed.

Annabeth nodded crossing the room. "Who were you just on the phone with?"

"What?" Thalia asked. Then she scrunched her nose in realization. "Oh just my cousin, Percy. He's going to be bunking with us for a few weeks. I told him no, but he was like, whatever, I'm coming over tomorrow." Thalia smirked. "And by the way, Annabeth? He's single and ready to mingle!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Thalia you know I don't have time for that sort of stuff!"

Thalia followed in Annabeth's lead, and rolled her eyes as well. "You and this job crap, Annie. Honestly, don't you EVER want to get out and flirt around?"

"I'm not interested." Annabeth responded.

Thalia sighed. "Of course not. Well I'm hitting the hay. Night."

Annabeth sighed, and rolled her eyes. "She's just jealous." She murmured to herself. "She is just jealous."

* * *

**Well chapter 1 is complete! What did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Make it Big

Chapter 2

Annabeth rolled over her bed, groaning, and looked at her clock. 9:00 it read. It took her a while to realize the situation at hand, but when she did, she cussed.

"How could I be so stupid?" She groaned. "I thought I set my alarm!"

Tossing the sheets off, she jumped off her bed, and quickly threw on some clothes. Jeans, and a grey blouse. Not that professional, but it would have to do. After dressing herself, she quickly rushed to the bathroom, threw her hair up in a bun, and ran out to the living room.

"Thalia!" She screeched. "My alarm clock didn't go off! I'm going to be late!"

Thalia was sitting at the table chatting with a guy.

"Thalia?" Annabeth demanded.

She stormed up to her and tapped on Thalia's shoulder.

Thalia spun around, "Oh hey, Annie! I thought you had that job meeting thing?"

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "My dull-witted alarm clock didn't go off! Please tell me the electricity went out last night."

Thalia frowned, "Annabeth the electricity has been working fine and dandy - maybe you forgot to set -"

"NO! I didn't forget to! But whatever! I have to go!" Annabeth snapped, rushing out the door.

As the door slammed behind her, Thalia frowned, and looked at the guy she was chatting with.

The dude was attractive alright, and Thalia most defiantly would've gone for him, if he weren't her cousin. The perfect wind-blown jet black her, and mesmerizing green eyes? That was enough to make any girl melt. But Thalia was looking at him more pointedly than in a dreamy way.

"What in the Zeus did you do, Percy?" Thalia grumbled.

"I was just having some fun," Percy said leaning back in his chair. "That girl needs to learn to let loose."

"Word of advice: Don't mess with Annabeth, you Kelp Brain! You just made her beyond pissed! This job means everything to her!" Thalia shouted.

"Whatever," Percy mumbled. "Well I'm going to get a coffee at Starbucks."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him. "Percy -"

"Don't miss me too much!" Percy said, smirking, before he left.

* * *

Percy found Annabeth talking to a brunette women who had the exact same grey eyes as her.

"Well Ms. Chase, you are hired!" The lady was saying.

Percy strolled over to them, and scooted into the booth they were sitting in and sat next to Annabeth. "So Annabeth," He purred wrapping his arm around her. I hear your kind of up tight."

Annabeth glared at Percy, but eventually crumbled, when she realized how hot he was. "Percy?" She asked.

"That's my name - don't wear it out." Annabeth frowned.

"Ah, Ms. Chase, would you happen to know this young lad?" The lady that Annabeth was sitting with asked.

Annabeth growled, and then mumbled, "Yes. He is my roommate's very obnoxious cousin."

The lady nodded, "Well I will meet up with you sometime soon, Annabeth. Now remember - I don not accept tardy people." And with that she left.

Percy rolled his eyes. "She's way to uptight."

Annabeth glared at him, and smacked him, shoving her way out of the booth. "Thanks a lot, Percy!" She shouted, walking out of the Starbucks.

Percy watched her leave the joint, before he got up, and followed after her.

She was standing outside waiting for a taxi.

"So I take you are uptight too?" Percy said, wrapping his arm around her once again.

Annabeth shoved his arm away, and said, "Forget it, Jackson!"

"Oh! I'm so scared! What will happen if I don't forget that you are way to boring?"

Annabeth scrunched up her nose, and then took a breath, and turned to look at Percy.

He was maybe 5'11, with a muscular build, green eyes, and black hair. She had to give him points for looks. But he was so obnoxious.

"Mr. Jackson," she said, keeping her voice steady. "I suggest you stop, and leave me alone."

Then she walked past him, to make her way home.

* * *

"So I take it, that it didn't go well?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Gods, no! Percy ruined everything!"

Thalia nodded. "That sounds like him. Right Nico?"

Thalia's boyfriend, Nico nodded. "Sounds about right. Annabeth look, if you want Percy to stop, don't give in to his tactics. Persistence is his game."

Annabeth sighed. "Your probably right."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, Annie," Thalia said. "Me and Nico are going to go see a movie."

"You mean Nico and I?"

Thalia looked at her confused. "Say what?"

"Grammar," Annabeth replied.

"Ah shoot. Screw grammar! So I'm guessing you can't come?"

"I would love to, but I just have so much to do."

"Say it yourself," Thalia muttered.

Thalia and Nico left, leaving Annabeth alone in the kitchen. Sighing she sat on a chair, leaned her head forward on the table, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Second chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Make it Big

Chapter 3

Annabeth woke up covered in green slimy goop, that dripped every second, and landed in a puddle of the stuff on the ground. Annabeth growled, and then shouted at the top of her lungs, "PERCY JACKSON!"

Percy appeared out of nowhere snickering. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked innocently.

"What is the meaning of this?" Annabeth asked standing up and flinging her arms back, which threw the green goop everywhere, including in Percy's eye.

Percy stumbled back grabbing at his eye. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked suddenly mad. "The meaning is to get you to lighten up! But obviously when you are angry you throw green goop everywhere!"

Annabeth stared at him outraged. "It would not have gotten in your eyes," She started out calmly. "IF YOU HAD JUST NOT PUT IT ON ME!"

Then Annabeth stormed out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. "Once again," She muttered. "I'm going to be late."

* * *

After getting ready, Annabeth caught a cab and got to the company she was just hired for. Olympus Architecture. She was lucky enough to make it barely in time, but she would have to warn Thalia this nonsense had to stop.

The day was pretty productive, besides her little incident from that morning, and she got a lot of work done.

At the end of her shift, when Annabeth was packing up, Ms. Athena stopped by her office. "Ms. Chase." Ms. Athena said clearing her throat.

Annabeth looked up. "Oh hello, Ms. Athena! How could I be delighted to assist you?"

Ms. Athena smiled lightly. "You don't have to assist me, Ms. Chase, however, I would be delighted if you could join us at our annual work party. Every time we get a new hardworking employee we like to celebrate and throw them a party. So will you be there?"

Annabeth gasped. "Are you serious? I would be more than thrilled to attend!"

"Yes, well in that case dress casually! Our parties are rather laid back, and some of the best parties ever thrown." Ms. Athena said warmly. "I will see you tonight at that popular club downtown tonight at 7:00."

Annabeth nodded. When Ms. Athena left, she squealed. "This is going to be AWESOME!"

* * *

Annabeth got home early that day to prepare for the party.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa girlie!" Thalia was exclaiming. "Hold the phone! I'm going to this party as a special guest. As well as Percy and -"

Annabeth scrunched her nose. "I'm okay with Nico and you coming along. It's Percy who concerns me."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Annie, I'll actually supervise him this time, and besides - he might not pull so many pranks once you let him get out of the house."

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. Now help me find something to wear."

* * *

**Alright I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! But here's the latest chapter! keep your eyes peeled for chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

Make it Big

Chapter 4

"Whoa!" Nico said. "Annabeth, Thalia, you guys look HOT!"

Annabeth and Thalia were dressed up in flowing black dresses that went to their mid-thigh, with their hair pulled back in a messy bun. Thalia had slung on a leather jacket and was wearing combat boots instead of flats, to fit her style, but otherwise they were matching.

Annabeth grinned. "Thanks Nico. We dressed Percy up too. Or at least Thalia did. I can't stand being in the same room with that guy." She said walking past him and out the apartment.

Thalia followed not to far behind Annabeth, but stopped when she was next to Nico. "We HAVE to get them to get along! I can not stand living with their constant bickering. Especially since - well Percy might be moving in for good. I haven't told Annie yet, but I will have to tell her soon."

Nico sighed, and slipped his arm around Thalia's waste. "It'll be fine babe. I've got a plan."

* * *

Annabeth was chatting with some co-workers at the club when Thalia, Nico, and Percy finally made it. Percy and Nico disappeared to a back room almost immediately, while Thalia bounced over to Annabeth.

"Hey Annie!" She cheered. "Let's go get a shot or hundred."

Annabeth looked at Thalia pointedly while smiling. "Thalia, you know I don't drink." Annabeth said.

"Aw, come on girlie. Let loose! I'll tell Percy off if you do!" Thalia said in her best persuasion voice.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. Come on."

Thalia followed close behind, and ordered them each two shots.

During drinks of the shots, Annabeth and Thalia gossiped about the cutest guys at the club. After a little while, Thalia noticed Annabeth's voice getting slurred. "Hey girl." Thalia said. "How bout you go hang with Percy? I'm feeling a little bit kinky. You go have fun."

The fact that Annabeth nodded her head, was enough to assure Thalia that she wasn't quiet straight in the head. The little bit of alcohol that Annabeth had was enough to get her to talk to Percy.

Thalia ran off and to find Nico, leaving Annabeth alone.

Percy was watching from a distance and when he saw his q, he excused himself from the girl he was currently talking to and then strolled on over to Annabeth.

"Hey babe," He said.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth nodded.

"You wanna drink?" Percy asked.

"I shouldn't - oh why not?" Annabeth sighed.

Percy got her a drink, and then they took off talking. Percy found that when she was exactly worried, she wasn't such a stick in the mud, and actually was really fun to talk too.

Eventually they made their way to a big couch, and started cracking jokes that were completely stupid.

Percy had never had so much fun in his life. He was just gathering up his courage to tell her that she was a lot more attractive when she let loose, when a guy bumped into him, spilling Percy's beer all over Annabeth, and shoving him a lot closer to her.

"Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry," Percy said scooting away. "I-a I better -"

Percy didn't have time to finish what he was saying because Annabeth started laughing. "It's okay," She said. "What do you have to apologize for, when it's Mr. Fatty's fault."

Percy grinned, when he noticed something gleaming below him. He looked down a little, and noticed that the beer had spilled all over Annabeth's chest, and the parts of her skin that were showing glowed in the lighting.

Percy hadn't planned on trying to get lucky. To be quiet honest all he wanted was to get Annabeth to lighten up. But once he noticed her cleavage - holy gods he wanted her.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said shifting as his pants started to grow uncomfortable. "I - I - I um - I think your really beautiful. And I was - a -"

Percy didn't have time to finish. Annabeth was so out of it, that she didn't even realize she who she was kissing. But that didn't matter to Percy. He started kissing back harder. And before he knew it they pulled back in a wet smack. "Hey - uh Annabeth -wanna take this to a room."

Annabeth was putty in his hands by then. She attacked Percy kissing him everywhere there was skin. Percy hoisted her up, and brought their lips together, and brought her to a room.

Clothes were removed very quickly and before they knew it, love was made.

* * *

Annabeth woke up that morning laying in a bed, with her head hurting.

It took her a while to realize the snoring coming from the other side of the bed. When she heard that she immeaditly shoved the covers off and gasped. "Holy Athena -" She muttered. "I slept with Percy Jackson."

Annabeth looked off at the wall and screamed, stealing a sheet and pulling it around her body as Percy woke up.

"Annabeth," He asked, "Hey -"

"Don't look at me," She screamed, throwing curses at him. Eventually she collapsed on the ground sobbing. "Crap, crap, crap. What in the Hades have I done?"

Percy got up, and pulled some clothes on before, going over to hold Annabeth.

"Annabeth I'm sorry."

Annabeth's lower lip trembled, before she shoved him off, found her clothes, put them on and left, leaving Percy alone of the floor.

"Holy Poseidon," He muttered. "What did we just do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Make it Big

Chapter 5

Annabeth raced home at top speed, making it back to the apartment, and slamming the door behind her sobbing.

Thalia appeared out of nowhere. "Hey - Annie? What's wrong?"

Annabeth started sobbing harder. "P-Percy t-tricked me into - to sl-sleeping with him!"

Thalia's eyes widened. "Son of Zeus, this is NOT good."

Annabeth looked up at Thalia, her eyes swollen, and said, "Oh gees, ya think?"

Thalia sighed. "Well Annabeth, Percy doesn't do that normally. So something must be up and biting his butt for him to go off and fling around with you. Especially when he has a girlfriend..." Thalia trailed off.

"HE. HAS. A. GIRLFRIEND?!" Annabeth screeched.

"uh, I probably shouldn't have said that..." Thalia said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Annabeth started sobbing harder. "Of course he does..." Annabeth moaned. "No guy who can make a girl feel this much of a wreck doesn't."

"Wait! Hold the phone!" Thalia said. "Annie - do you have feelings for him?"

Annabeth hesitated. "It's hard not to after kissing him," She decided.

"Ohhhh! This is too good!" Thalia shouted.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Annabeth shouted. "HE. HAS. A. GIRLFRIEND!"

Thalia frowned, and then grinned mischievously. "Well. It's not like we CAN'T interfere."

Annabeth frowned. "What's your plan?"

Thalia leaned in, and started whispering in Annabeth's ear.

* * *

Nico gasped. "You slept with her? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! RACHEL IS GOING TO BE BEYOND PISSED!"

"Will you shove it up your rear-end?" Percy growled. "Besides - Rachel - uh - kind of dumped me."

"WHAT? WHY?" Nico asked.

"She was cheating on me with - uh - a guy named Octavian."

"Ugh," Nico said. "You mean that dude? He's UGLY! What does she possibly see in him?"

Percy sighed. "I don't know. But that's not important! I feel terrible for making Annabeth feel that way."

Nico sighed. "You're really on Annabeth again? Dude I'm pretty sure I told you Annabeth is off limits to guys. She thinks that they will interrupt her work, or something. I don't know - either way you've got to be pretty lucky to earn her heart."

Percy frowned. "Well than I guess I'm going to have to be pretty lucky. Cause no girl kisses like her. No girl is as feisty as her. No girl has ever been anywhere close to making me fall in love."

"Oh crap, dude you can't be serious!" Nico exclaimed. "You LOVE her?"

"I dunno yet. But all I know is that I can't get her out of my head."

Nico grinned. "Well I wish you luck, and all, but once you get struck by cupids arrow of love... Especially with that girl. Well ... Nothing good comes out of that."

"What are you saying?" Percy asked angrily.

"I'm saying that's a dumb move. Annabeth's not the type for loving, and nothing but trouble happens when someone does love her."

"Are you saying, she's not worth the trouble?" Percy said aggravated now.

"Well what do you expect?" Nico asked.

"I'm not sure, but I am sure that she is NOT a trouble maker." Percy said, storming away.

Nico sighed. "This is really not good." He dug in his pocket for his cellphone, and then pulled it out, pressed a few buttons, and called Thalia.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Thalia?"

"Nico? What's up?"

"I've got a situation on hand. You think you could help me?"

* * *

**Chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoy it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Make it Big

Chapter 6

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME?" Thalia groaned. "He likes her? This is really NOT good! What about Rachel?"

Nico sighed. "That's why I called you to meet me up. The thing is Rachel cheated on him!"

"Oh great!" Thalia muttered. "Me and Annie went through all that work of getting her number and sending her texts telling her to back off for nothing!"

"WHAT?!" Nico screeched. "Why the heck would you do that?"

"Annie likes Percy! Isn't it obvious?"

"Well I would've never guessed that!" Nico groaned.

"Okay, well how do we get them together?" Thalia said.

Nico scratched his chin going into deep thought. "oh! I know! We get them to talk!"

"How?" Thalia sighed!

"Well Percy's staying at your house right?"

"Yea, but he's locked up in his room or pulling pranks most of the time."

"Then we duck tape him to a chair, and then lock him in Annabeth's room!" Nico exclaimed.

"uh, how is that going to work?" Thalia asked mildly concerned.

"Simple." Nico got out his phone, and called Percy.

"Hello?" Percy asked.

"Hey Perce, how would you feel about getting Annabeth as your own."

* * *

Annabeth giggled slightly. She was sitting in her office, as her co-worker, Luke kissed her up and down the arm. It was after hours, and they were having a bit more fun then they should've together.

"Hey Annabeth," He murmured, burying his face in her neck from behind her. "Do you like me?"

Annabeth started laughing as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. She shut her laptop, spun around, wrapped her arms around Luke, and pressed her lips against his. Tongues started to wrestle and before Annabeth knew it, she was telling him how much she loved him, etc.

"Hey," She said. "Wanna take this to my place?"

"Totally," Luke grinned.

Annabeth and Luke made their way to Annabeth's apartment and to her room. As Annabeth shut the door and turned on the light, she and Luke started to make out again, until a muffled sound came out of nowhere.

Annabeth pulled away to find Percy duct taped to a chair.

"Ah Zeus, " She murmured. "percy?"

"Who's this?" Luke asked concerned.

"You know, I think it's time for you to go?" Annabeth suggested to Luke sheepishly.

"I this the guy that tricked you?!" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Luke please leave! "Annabeth exclaimed. She opened the door, and pushed him out of the room, and locked the door. Then she turned to look at Percy. "PERCY! What. On. Earth. Are. You. Doing. In. My. ROOM?!"

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, I-I..."

"Spit it out!" Annabeth shouted aggravated.

"Look, Annabeth... Nico and Thalia did this to me... But that's only because... I was actually hoping that I ... Might... Surprise you..."

"Well nice going genius! You chased away my date!"

Percy let out a high pitched squeak. "Date?"

"Percy?" Annabeth frowned at how pale he was turning. "You look like your going to be sick. What's going on?" She kicked off her heels, and keeled next to him.

"Annabeth there is no easy way of saying this... But I just might have feelings for you."

"oh..." Annabeth murmured. There was an akward silence before she muttered. "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Make it Big

Chapter 7

Annabeth woke up in the morning cuddling into Percy. She sat up straight. Why on Earth was she cuddling with Percy? Then she remembered last night, and sighed. She rolled over the bed, and picked up her cell phone. And - crap, she was late.

Annabeth quickly got ready and rushed to work. Percy may have been her boyfriend now, but she still wanted to keep on top with her work.

* * *

When Percy woke up, Annabeth was gone. "Wise Girl?" He asked.

He found a note laying on the nightstand next to him.

_Hey babe,_

_I had to leave for work!_

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

Percy shrugged and then rolled over the bed, and fell asleep again.

* * *

Annabeth was setting up a 3D design of a new building, when Athena stormed into the room. "Annabeth," She said.

Annabeth looked up. "We need to talk."

Annabeth nodded to a seat, and Athena sat.

"Darling you know we love you and all, but, your work is falling down hill. Your late all the time! I'm sorry Annabeth, but I'm afraid we have to release you from this company."

"Wait," Annabeth said. "WHAT?"

"Fortunately we've found a smaller company for beginners that will accept you. You have till Tuesday to clean out your office. Oh and Annabeth. This company isn't in New York. It's in Washington."

Athena left the room leaving Annabeth helplessly standing in her office.

Finally she muttered, "My dreams... Gone..." And the tears started falling.

* * *

Annabeth was distracted on her date with Percy that night. Percy could tell. He told her almost every funny story he had to tell, but she just stared at him blankly.

"Annabeth?" He took her hand? "What wrong?"

Annabeth looked up at him, her eyes almost black. Her lower lip trembled.

"I- I..." She burst out in tears. The res truant started to stare in their direction.

Percy quickly rushed to Annabeth's side, helped her up, and walked her out of the building. In the cold New York air, they walked. Annabeth shivered. "I lost my job."

"What?" Percy asked.

"I lost my job... And now I-I..." Annabeth burst out into tears again, and Percy took her in his arms, holding her in the cold, while she cried and shook.

He had to change this. Somehow. And he would.


End file.
